


Intermediate Abbreviated Storytelling

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e11 Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts, Episode: s03e21 The First Chang Dynasty, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e08 Cooperative Caligraphy, Post-Episode: s02e15 Early 21st Century Romanticism, Post-Episode: s03e15 Origins of Vampire Mythology, Post-Episode: s03e18 Course Listing Unavailable, Post-Season 4, episode rewrites, mostly j/b episode rewrites and missing scenes, with some trobedison sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: An exercise in breaking my writers' block with drabbles inspired by various episodes. Mostly fluffy rewrites and missing scenes.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Annie Edison & Britta Perry, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Dinner Dates and Runaway Winnebagos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote nine of these tonight, so I'll be posting them as fast as I can! this was mostly an exercise to get myself writing again, but I thought some people might enjoy reading them. hope you all are doing well! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Britta go on a date in the timeline where Annie didn't lose her pen.

“It was nice to have a normal day. I mean, normal for Greendale,” Britta said, twirling spaghetti around her fork.

Jeff smirked as he sipped his wine. “It was. No crazy anthropology professors, no runaway Winnebagos, no hidden trampolines…”

“You can’t say no crazy anthropology professors. We had class with Duncan today.”

“You know what I mean. An old woman didn’t almost kill me today,” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

Britta gave a gentle smile. “This is nice, too,” she said, gesturing between the two of them.

Jeff smiled back in spite of himself. “We should do this more often.”


	2. Advanced Secret Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta and Annie make interesting discoveries about one another on a fateful Tummy Tuesday at The Vatican.

“Annie?! What the hell are you doing here?” Britta exclaimed, desperately trying to tug her shirt down over her stomach.

“Getting a drink,” Annie replied.

“Duh doy. But why did I hear my coworker call you Caroline?” Britta asked.

“I don’t know, why did I see someone doing shots out of your belly button?!” Annie deflected. It was the first time she had been caught doing this.

The two women glared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Britta sighed and looked down.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” she said sheepishly.

Annie nodded and stuck her hand out. “Deal.”


	3. Basic Forecasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greendale experiences a Christmas miracle.

“Jeff, come here!” Britta called, beckoning him over to where she stood at the window.

“What is it?”

“It’s snowing!”

“You’re kidding,” he said incredulously, sliding up next to her, “it never snows here.”

“Must be a Christmas miracle,” she murmured, looking over to smile at Jeff as he admired the falling snow.

“You know, I have another miracle ready to go whenever you want it,” he said slyly, his gaze drifting over to meet hers.

Britta rolled her eyes and halfheartedly shoved him to the side. “You’re so gross.”

“And yet, you chose to spend Christmas here with me.”


	4. The Politics of School Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff questions Britta's intentions with Paige.

“Why did you even want to go with her?” Jeff asked earnestly.

“I don’t know! I just…wanted to. To stick it to the man or whatever,” Britta said dismissively.

“Why’d you kiss her then?”

Britta looked down and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know. I wanted to,” she said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “But you’re not a lesbian.”

“Of course not! I appreciate women in a very heterosexual way. And I like you.”

He smiled and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, his stubble scratching against her chin.

“Got it.” he hummed.


	5. Typecasting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie wonders who her and Troy would be in Abed's Batman universe.

“If you’re Batman, who are Troy and I?” Annie asked.

Abed took a moment to think, tapping a finger against his mouth. “Troy can be Nightwing. He’s Robin, but the badass version that doesn’t wear his underwear over his tights. You can be Batgirl. She’s a badass with a purple costume.”

“I do like purple, but why can’t I be Batwoman? I mean, you get to be Batman and not Batboy.”

“You could be Batwoman instead. She’s Bruce Wayne’s cool lesbian cousin,” Abed said.

“Oh! That’s cool,” Annie replied, voice cracking slightly.

“On second thought, she’s way more like you.”


	6. Dodging Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Britta talk about their past and look forward to their future.

“Are we gonna talk about the fact that we almost got married again?”

Jeff turned towards Britta and smiled bashfully. “I thought we were going to pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“Oh. My bad.”

“No, not your bad. You’re fine,” he said with a dismissive wave.

Britta wrapped both of her arms around one of Jeff’s and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You think we’ll actually do it one day?” she asked.

He reached up with his free hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. “Honestly? I think we might.”

“Well, I know a great wedding planner.”


	7. Consequences of Vampiric Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta confronts Jeff about why he went to the carnival.

“Did you actually go to the carnival just to meet Blade?” Britta asked incredulously.

“I mean…Shirley and I were going anyway, we just sort of ran into him,” Jeff lied.

His friend eyed him suspiciously. “That’s funny. She told me that you spent all night at his booth. Implying that you only went to see him.”

“Dammit, Shirley,” Jeff muttered.

“So?”

“I wanted to see the appeal. Understand what about him drives you crazy.”

“So that you could replicate it?”

Jeff bit his lip. “Maybe? Not only for you, though.”

Britta laughed. “I’m sure.”

“Just forget I said anything.”


	8. Back-up Plans and Uncertain Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy, Annie, and Abed discuss their future after getting expelled from Greendale.

“You know, I don’t even mind being expelled from Greendale. Now we can put all of our time into developing that billion dollar app,” Troy said.

“But what if we don’t come up with one?! What if we ruined our futures?” Annie fretted.

“Well, then we’ll develop a new future. Together,” Troy said, patting her on the shoulder.

“I think a spinoff would work well for us. We could keep viewers interested in a way that no other grouping of our friends could,” Abed added.

Annie smiled warmly. “I guess nothing can be that bad as long as we’re together.”


	9. The History of Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Britta surprise the rest of the group with relics from their sophomore year.

“You kept your costume?!” Jeff exclaimed.

“You kept yours?!” Britta fired back.

“Wait, why did you guys have these costumes already? And know about each other's?” Troy interjected.

The pair stared blankly at their friend.

“Well, I…”

“Definitely not for sex reasons,” Britta said in a tone that confirmed the costumes had definitely been used for sex things.

“Wow, convincing,” Jeff grumbled sarcastically.

“Ew! Troy, why did you even ask?” Annie exclaimed.

“I don’t know! I thought they were for Halloween or something,” Troy said defensively.

“I mean, we did use them on Halloween…” Jeff said.

The entire group groaned.


	10. Blow Off Classes for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff thanks Britta for helping with Professor Whitman.

“Good news, Professor Whitman gave me an A for the week,” Jeff said triumphantly.

“Well, well, glad I could help,” Britta said with a smirk. The rest of the group observed them with equal parts curiosity and confusion.

“I thought that was a blow off class, why would you need help completing an assignment?” Annie asked. 

“Mhm, how exactly did Britta help you?” Shirley added.

Jeff felt his face flush. “Ah, well…” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just paid him back for saving my ass,” Britta interjected.

“Yup. And hopefully, we can pay each other back again sometime,” Jeff said suggestively.


	11. Practical Jokes and Low Level Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta pulls a prank on Jeff.

“Britta!”

“Yes?” 

The blonde looked up, trying to act nonchalant as she flipped through her Spanish textbook.

“Stop changing my wallpaper whenever I leave the room!” Jeff exclaimed, angrily gesturing to his computer screen.

“Set up a password on your laptop, then,” Britta said with a playful smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I wouldn’t need to do that if I had trustworthy friends.”

“Are you just mad that he looks exactly like you?” she asked, pointing to the grumpy looking cat on Jeff’s screen.

“No. Maybe. Kind of. Just a little,” he admitted.

“Good. That was the goal.”


	12. Traditional Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Britta go stargazing.

“Hey, Frankie?”

“Yes, Britta?”

“Do you think there’s life on other planets?” the blonde asked.

Frankie hummed, resting her head on top of Britta’s and pulling her closer as they gazed up at the stars. “I think it’s narcissistic to assume that we’re the only sentient beings in the universe.”

Britta laughed, nuzzling her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “So that’s a yes?”

“I suppose.” Frankie ran her thumb along an exposed patch of Britta’s midriff, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I think we’d still be the most beautiful,” Britta said.

“No doubt about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any thoughts/opinions/etc., leave them in the comments down below! especially if you want to see one of these turned into a longer fic. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
